


Patient Kim Sehyoon

by DaisyKwan



Series: Wowkwan [1]
Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hospital, And is flirty with the doctor aka Byeongkwan, Attempt at Humor, Cut me some slack please, Fluff, M/M, Sehyoon is high off medication, i wrote this at 12am, its cute i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 03:20:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14440353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisyKwan/pseuds/DaisyKwan
Summary: Byeongkwan is Sehyoon's doctor who he's had a crush on for ever and Sehyoon ends up in a car accident and is now high off of pain killers and other medication and is saying weird shit.





	Patient Kim Sehyoon

**Author's Note:**

> This is unedited

Byeongkwan walked into the room Sehyoon was settled in to see if he was still awake. One of the nurses came to him and told him Sehyoon had woken up and they had already given him some of the medication. He had about 10-15 minutes until the medication kicked in and Sehyoon started saying weird things.

"Good morning, how are you feeling this morning Sehyoon?" Byeongkwan asked getting his own ready to write down how he's feeling.

"I got into a car accident two days ago, how do you think I feel?"

"Probably not very good,"

"Bingo," Byeongkwan walked over to Sehyoon's side and showed him the picture of the scale with the emojis.

"On a one to ten, how are you feeling? Ten being terrible, you've never felt this kind of pain before and one being no pain what so ever," Sehyoon pointed to somewhere between 8 and 9. "If you need any pain medication or anything don't be afraid to pull that red string to your right," 

"Okay, thanks," Byeingkwan nodded writing down how he was feeling then left the room. Byeongkwan walked down the hall and saw one of the nurses that told him about Sehyoon waking up.

"Oh! Navaeh, Sehyoon is in a lot of pain so he will probably be pulling the red string in about 5 minutes so just be prepared," 

"Will do," Byeongkwan walked off to treat some of his other patients. He had a 15-year-old boy who has just woken up from his surgery so he has to check on him. Going into the elevator he pressed floor 5 and waited for the  _ding_ sound.

Stepping off the elevator he made his way to room 396 B. Walking into the room he saw the young bright boy eating some cereal with a glass of orange juice.

"Good morning Yuchan, how's it going? Any pain in places where the doctors told you there shouldn't be?" Yuchan shook his head swallowing his cereal.

"I'm okay, just a little sore," Byeongkwan wrote down what he said then walked over to him and showed him the scale.

"Which one? Ten being terrible, worst feeling you'v ever felt and one being no pain what so ever," Yuchan looked at it and thought for a moment before pointing to the 5. Splat in the middle. Byeongkwan circled it and stepped away.

"Good good, I think that's all for this morning. If not, I'll let you know and if you need anything pull that red string on your right and one of our nurses will come and help you." Byeongkwan said walking out and heading down to the elevator. Going back down to the floor Sehyoon's on.

 

After a few hours of checking on patients and getting some the medicine they need he went to the lunch room and quietly but quickly ate his lunch. He ate quickly but drank slowly. One of the nurses peaked her head into the lunch room as Byeongkwan was finishing his last bite.

"Kim Sehyoon wants to see you," Byeongkwan nodded and washed his hands then went to Sehyoon's room.

"Good afternoon, I heard you wanted to see me," Byeongkwan knew Sehyoon was high off his medication and was going to start saying some things.

"Yes, I have a question,"

"And what is that question?"

"What would it take for me to take you out when I get out of here?"

"That's a tough question Sehyoon, I don't know if I can answer that," Byeongkwan chuckled

"Are you a parking ticket? Cause you'v got fine written all over you," Byeongkwan couldn't help but laugh at that one.

"No I am not a parking ticket, I'v never even gotten a parking ticket," Sehyoon frowned.

"Well, can you kiss me so I can tell my friends I've been kissed my an angel?" 

"Where do you even come up with these?"

"I can give you a kiss and if you don't like it you can return it,"

"Oh damn, that's a good one. I should remember that one,"

"Do you play volleyball?"

"No, why?"

"Because you look like you're good on your knees," Byeongkwan blushes and covered his mouth while laughing.

"Okay, that's enough out of you,"

"Are you spaghetti? Because I want you to meet my balls,"

"Oh God, I hated that one,"

"Are you a camera? Because every time I look at you I smile," Byeongkwan's heart melted at that one, he placed a hand over his heart and 'awed'.

"So cute," Byeongkwan whispered.

"I'd rather be called some thing other than cute,"

"Oh yeah, and what's that?"

"Your boyfriend," 

"That... That was smooth, I didn't see that coming," Sehyoon smiled widely feeling accomplished. "Was there any real reason you wanted to see me?"

"I wanted to ask you if you would like to go on a date with me when I get out of the hospital,"

"I think you'll still need some time at home to fully heal," Sehyoon pouted.

"Then I guess when I'm fully healed I'll come back here and ask you out," Sehyoon said his eyes starting to droop due to being sleepy. Byeongkwan tittered and shook his head walking out.

 

\----

 

 

It's been a few months since Sehyoon was let out of the hospital. He was now fully healed and was driving to the hospital to ask Byeongkwan out again. He may have been on a shit ton of medication but he remembered.

Parking the car he got out and walked into the hospital. Surprisingly it was empty, Byeongkwan walked around the corner and saw Sehyoon.

"Oh, Sehyoon, what are you doing here? I told you last week you no longer need the medicine," 

"I came by to ask what I said I would ask months ago. Will you go on a date with me?" Byeongkwan smiled.

"Of course," Sehyoon smiled widely and turned to walk out the door.

"Wait! Sehyoon!" Byeongkwan called out making him stop and turn around. "When and where?"

"How about you give me your address and I'll pick you up and surprise you, dress up fancyish too," Sehyoon said pulling out his phone giving it to Byeongkwan to put in on his phone number. Byeongkwan did just that and texted himself then sent the address "Does Friday work for you?" Sehyoon asked. Byeongkwan thought about his work schedule.

"Yeah, it should. Unless I get an emergency call. Let's hope that doesn't happen," Byeongkwan said. Sehyoon silently agreed then walked out feeling like the happiest person in the world.


End file.
